Wicked Innocence
by WineRedRoses
Summary: „All things truly wicked start from innocence", Ernest Hemingway.-. When Miyamoto Yui first heard of the mysterious private school „Anteiku",which gained high prestige, she strived to attend that school to escape her old wretched life. But nothing is ever as it seems; she'll realize this as soon as she is caught up in the twisted secrets behind „Anteiku".
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody,

first of all thanks for giving the story a shot. Also, you might need some information about the idea behind the story.

It's not a typical Tokyo Ghoul Story since the public doesn't know about ghouls. The story takes place at a private school attended by human and ghoul students. You may know the manga "Vampire Knight"; the idea is (maybe) a little bit similar to it, but the plot will be very different because I'm not really a Vampire Knight fan and stopped reading it after few chapters.

I don't want to give too much away, so I just shut up now.

Btw, this is `just´ the prologue, so it's shorter than the actual chapters will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

 **Prologue: Beauty under the moonlight**

 _hush, hush little girl, close your eyes tight,_

 _a vision of monsters and demons and how they fight,_

 _hush, hush little girl, stifle your scream,_

 _remember my dear, this is not just a dream_

The wind howled through the dark night, knocking forcefully against the window, begging for entrance while she was tiptoeing in the floor. Walking through the building after ten pm was strictly forbidden, but muffled voices lurked her out, tempting her to find out the source of the noises that woke her up. Danger always piqued her interest, even if she was not aware of it.

She stood up from her soft sheets, a luxury she appreciated, and left her sleeping sister behind.

The floor felt cold under her bare feet, but she did not realize anything. She was occupied with her own secret mission, curious about the students who dared to disobey. Her eyes scanned the hall; the moonlight shining through crystal clear windows, reflecting a milky light on the neat ground. Nothing but emptiness lingered here.

Was it just a dream; were the hushing voices of strangers just a product of her own imagination?

She was just about to turn on her heels when a high pitched scream echoed through and hit her ear. It was a symphony of terrible pain; a warning for her to not continue her dangerous path.

But she was only fifteen, young and curious, and just recently got a taste of life.

It was thrilling, like a hazardous game of hide and seek. It was like a reminder of her life before she ended up her. It was the thin line between life and death, something she never knew she would ever miss.

Her breathing fastened while she walked toward the source of the scream. It came from the darkness outside the school building.

She knew going out was risky; they could find out. They could kick her and her sister out of school. They would end up on the street with nothing.

This was too tempting, too intoxicating for her to ignore.

After reaching the first floor she opened a window; the chilling wind hitting her with an unexpected strength, blowing her pitch black her backwards.

She breathed in deeply. It was the scent of fresh grass, the scent of freedom, the scent of danger.

Her life had been like that before she came to this school. She wanted to escaped a life on the streets, to get a chance for a better future. Never ever has she thought that she would miss the thrill.

Gracefully, she slipped through the window into the cold night, sighing in delight as her feet touched the luscious grass.

Like a shadow, she slid nimbly to the unknown place; a place hidden in the middle of the trees; a place filled with noises, screams and laughter.

It was like someone put a wicked curse on her, forcing her into the lion's den.

When her eyes caught sight of what and who where the origin of the voices, she felt like dreaming.

A big tree hid her presence. She pressed her body closer to it. Her breath was stuck in her dry throat as her widened eyes were fixed on the group. People, kids around her age, who were arranged in a circle, were cheering and whistling.

In the middle of the circle was a boy with blonde hair lying on his stomach, blood seeping from deep wounds to cover the ground in dark red.

It was not him who shocked her most, no it was the boy under the moonlight with snow white hair standing in front of him, who terrified and fascinated her at the same time.

He was standing tall, looking at the boy lying in front of him. Behind him were four tentacles, which without much doubt had escaped from his back and now danced mischievously through the air.

Suddenly, the boy raised his head, causing her to stop breathing.

He was wearing a mask of leather with a malicious grin- only his left eye was uncovered

She was glued to the ground, unable to move, unable to think.

All she could do was starring at his pitch black eye with red iris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Black and Red**

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals_

 _-Maroon 5: Animals_

My eyes felt heavy, making it hard for me to open them. I rubbed my eyes trying to banish the remains of sleepiness before I straightened up groaning in agony. My limps felt stiff, I could barely move. Memories of last night came back causing me to snap my head to where my sister was lying.

She was sick, asking me to sleep next to her until she fell asleep, something we haven't done for almost two years.

I remembered the first nights at "Anteiku Academy", an extraordinary school for extraordinary students. Despite being smart, at least I thought I was, I studied for one year to pass the entrance examination. Fortunately, due to her creativity and her drawing skills, my sister passed the entrance examination as well, getting the scholarship for talented artists.

The school was very different and had a high reputation. Once you pass the entrance exams, all of your worries suddenly vanish. Every student who can't afford to pay fees regarding school, uniforms, accommodation, books and everything else, receive scholarships. "Anteiku" doesn't care for your social status as long as you pass the exams. That was the reason why "Anteiku" intrigued me in the first place. Me and my sister were orphans trying to survive all on our own by stealing, lying and betraying people. I knew that if we had continued the criminal path, we would have ended either in prison or maybe even died.

Of course there were rumors about rich kids with their rich parents who bought their kids into "Anteiku". But, in all honesty, I couldn't care less. I didn't care for other students and how they got into "Anteiku" as long as I and my sister were able to stay here.

I slipped out of bed to amble toward my sleeping sister.

On our first day at "Anteiku Academy" we were impressed and speechless. It was like a whole new world to us, like a palace made of gold and diamonds compared to the dirty streets of Tokyo's slums. "Anteiku Academy" became our new home, a home we didn't want to lose.

I was fifteen when I arrived here, eager to prove them all that I deserved being an Anteiku student, and now I was seventeen, only two school years left before I graduate and leave this wonderful place which provided us shelter, safety and warmth. My sister, who is only younger by a year, would be on her own for a whole school year.

I pushed aside all my depressive thoughts before I gentle shook my sister's shoulder.

"Rika", I whispered sweetly into her right ear.

She had her back turned toward me, but her slight grunt signaled that she indeed was awake.

"I'll tell the secretary that you're sick. You don't have to attend classes today", I assured her.

Suddenly, she turned to look at me, her eyes half opened, her long black hair with dark red highlights tousled as if she had fought in her sleep.

"No, I'm fine", she mumbled, her words just a faint, hushed whisper I barely recognized.

"You're not. Discussing the issue is not an option. I already called at the secretary", I lied, not in the mood to argue with her. She was sweet but stubborn.

While I was one of the best students of the eleventh grade, Rika was not particularly considered smart. She tried hard at school, studied a lot with me at the library even though she gets distracted easily; at least she tried. I know she was afraid to be a burden, afraid that both of us have to leave Anteiku Academy if she fails her tests, so she tries to participate in as much extra curricula activities as possible. She was part of the art club, of the garden club and the volleyball team. Additionally to her school activities, she worked with me at a coffee shop at weekends.

I, on the other hand, was not part of any clubs or teams. I preferred to work part time as much as I could to save money for college. All I could think about was the future and how to get a better life. I couldn't risk any failure for Rika's sake. She was all I had, all I cared for, the reason I wanted to change things.

"Okay", she said in between a yawn, before she turned back to fall asleep again.

I smiled at her before giving her shoulder a feathery kiss.

"I love you"; I whispered the three sweet words against her clothed skin.

Everything I did, I did for her sake and she definitely was worth it.

"Yui!"

An unmistakable voice called after me. A voice I could recognize in a sea of screaming students.

I turned around to face my best friend who had been my school guide when I first arrived here.

He pushed through the crowd of students who filled the hallway before he stopped right in front of me, his hands resting on his knees while he was breathing fast as if he had run thousand miles.

"Hi Hide"; I greeted him, clutching my books tightly. Hide was known for his brutal bear hugs which would appear out of nowhere. Usually, he would run fast toward me or Rika and hug us tightly.

"I heard that Rika is sick", he said between heavy breaths. A gentle smile formed on my lips, my eyes focused on his brown ones. He was always like this. Cheerful, optimistic and caring. That's why I liked him in an instant. Not only was he my best friend, but also like a brother to me and to Rika. Hide was a year older than I, so this was his last year, unfortunately.

"Don't worry. It's nothing serious. She feels better now but I ordered her to stay in bed for today", I explained.

"Are you sure? I should bring a bowl of hot soup for her, don't you think?", slight concern was waving in his voice.

I smiled at him knowingly before I started to walk to my next class, Hide sauntering next to me, his hands hidden behind his head.

"Yeah you definitely should", I said the words he wanted me to say. A giggle escaped my lips, causing Hide to watch me expectantly.

"Hey, as your mentor I have to look out for you", he countered, his voice laced with amusement.

Regarding to making other people smile and laugh, he was very talented. It was a talent I wish I had. Lots of people, including me and my sister, liked being around him, he was funny, caring and helpful. Some people say that he was not really smart and wondered why he was even at Anteiku Academy, but ,personally, I always thought that people underestimate him. Sure, he was here because of the scholarships for talented artists since he was skilled in music but he was an observant person. Whenever I gave him a fake smile, he would notice it. It was not easy hiding emotions from him or pretending. He was not suspicious, just good at reading people and that's what makes him smart.

We walked together while Hide was telling me about a project he was working on for physics. Well, it was more like complaining about his project partner. Nevertheless, I listened carefully.

"So he is forcing me to work this evening on our project. I have to spend the whole evening in the library", he explained me in a rather dramatic tone.

"When is the deadline?" I asked him.

"Well, it's due to tomorrow", he answered simply, causing me to glare at him disapprovingly.

"What? Tomorrow?", I almost yelled, "and you are complaining about your partner. Of course he has to force you to work. He doesn't want to fail."

"Physics is not my strength. I'm a musician", he defended himself.

Desperate due to his lazy attitude, I face palmed.

"Hide, it won't kill you to study at the library", I tried to convince him, knowing that he already planned to ditch his project partner.

"But it's no fun without you", he sulked, "can't you join us? Naoki is so boring."

"I can't. I have to work this evening at the coffee shop. I'll be ba..."

"Oh shit!" Hide suddenly interrupted me. "There is Naoki. Gotta run before he spots me. See you later, Yui!"

I watched him ran away in the direction we came from until he disappeared behind a corner. A smile formed on my lips before I turned my head to walk on when my eyes caught sight of a mop of hair.

Intrigued by the strange hair color, I leaned closer to the closed window to watch the person standing on the yard of the school. It was a group of students which I immediately recognized as first class students.

First class students always attend the first class of each year while normal students are always attending the second or third class. They have their own cafeteria and dorms; their classes take place in the classrooms at the top floor. It is as if they try to keep us separated since the only thing we share is the library and the yard, but you hardly see first class students on the yard of the school building. Furthermore, they have different colored uniforms. Regular students are dressed in black and white while first class students are dressed in white and red which reflects our school crest; the white rose and the red spider lily.

I continued observing the group of first class students. Though they were just talking, I could tell that they were different. There are lots of rumors about them, one more ridiculous than the other, but I can understand them. Just staring at them from afar, I can sense a different atmosphere around them. It was more tensed, more intriguing; it is something mysterious and challenging.

My eyes were focused on the white haired guy. His futures were soft, his gray eyes were cold, calm and kind of emotionless; everything about him screamed first class.

Suddenly, he looked up, his sharp eyes making eye contact with my dark ones.

'Oh crap!', I cursed inwardly, turning my head away and starting to walk to my class.

 _Maybe if I pretend that everything is normal, nothing will change._

"Thank you", the young lady thanked with a smile, taking her caramel latte that I handed her.

"You are welcome", I returned the smile before walking back to the counter where my coworker prepared another order for the couple at the corner of the coffee shop.

"The drinks are ready in a second. Can you help me with the cake?", she asked while her back was turned toward me.

"Sure."

I walked around the corner to the glass cabinet where all of the cakes are neatly displayed.

`A strawberry cake and cheese cake ´, I reminded myself of their order before I took the mentioned cakes out to cut a slice out of them. Carefully, I placed them on the white porcelain plate, decorated them with syrup, fruits and heart shaped chocolate. Usually, I wouldn't brother for the decoration, but my coworker, Kasumi, takes decorating very seriously.

Besides, the girl, who looked around 30 years, seemed to be romantic, at least I guessed by the way she smiled and gazed at her boyfriend.

My gaze turned toward the couple, eyeing them from afar. I never got the concept of romance and romantic love, but it never really piqued my interest. Frankly, I don't have time for anything but my sister, school and work. How was I suppose to fall in love?

I did not even have time for friends, well, despite Hide, of course. If it wasn't for him, I would be friendless. Well, thinking about it made me realize that Rika does not have many friends, either.

Sure, she had more social interaction due to her extracurricular activities, but she only hung out with me and Hide.

"Yui, are you listening?"

I jerked forward as I heard Kasumi's voice, which got me back to reality and away from my private thoughts.

"Wow, dazing off must be a family trademark", she said giggling a bit while she passed the drinks.

"Rika is a daydreamer but I was just thinking", I replied, taking the drinks and placing them on a blue tray next to the plates.

"So, mind sharing what you where thinking about?", she wanted to know, causing me to blush a little bit. Thankfully, my back was turned toward her so she wouldn't notice my slightly red cheeks.

"No...nothing important, really", I stuttered a bit too fast before I hastened to the customers.

Great; now she would be suspicious, or even worse, curious.

I sighted before I reached the young couple.

Kasumi was 25 years old, but she behaves more like a teenager than I do. She is a nice person and I really do like her, but she is too girly and flirtatious. If she found out I was thinking about love and romance, I would never see the end of her babbling. She already tried to pair me off with costumers. Kasumi would never stop to tell me and Rika how cute we are and how the waitress uniform of the coffee shop suits us. Unfortunately, she often chooses me to annoy with her pairing off plans.

I handed the order to the couple with a fake smile before I turned around to help Kasumi with the dishes. She beamed at me with a big smile as if she knew what I was thinking about.

"See you Kasumi", I shouted back while I opened the door of the coffee shop to get out in cold street, finally escaping her nagging about me and my thoughtfulness. Saying that this day was exhausting would be an understatement, but at least I didn't despise this job. Luckily, my boss and my coworkers are nice, sometimes annoying, but nevertheless nice.

"See you, Yui. And thanks for helping me clean", she shouted back before I got out of the coffee shop.

Outside the shop I fixed my gray hoodie, zipping it up and setting my shoulder bag.

I fumbled for my phone which I had thrown carelessly into my bag before my shift. It took awhile before I found my phone in my chaotic bag.

The screen flashed brightly, causing me to squint.

`Crap! It's almost ten. I'll be late´, I thought, before I threw my phone back into the depth of my bag and almost sprinted through the streets, trying to dodge everyone I passed.

Rika told me about a shortcut to the train station, but even that would not save enough time. I would be late no matter how fast I would ran.

I was hurrying through the streets, reaching a rather empty and remote area. My fast steps and my quick breathing echoed through the empty streets, hitting the blank and cold walls of decrepit buildings.

`Should I call Rika or Hide? ´

I stopped in my tracks to pick my phone again, which was more difficult with my trembling fingers.

It was colder than I thought, I only realized the coldness of the night after I stopped rushing.

`I should have taken a thicker jacket ´, I cursed inwardly before I finally found my phone.

`10:08 pm! Crap! I've been walking for eleven minutes! I thought this was supposed to be a shortcut Rika. Why did I believe her? Her sense of direction has caused us trouble before. ´

Hastily, I typed a message to Rika, telling her that I will be late.

Just as I hit send, a crashing sound hit my ears, piercing through the empty darkness of the streets.

`What was that´, I wondered.

Suddenly, all the worries I had about being late disappeared and left were only thoughts about this mysterious sound.

Was someone here?

Maybe it was just a cat who shoved an empty trashcan.

Or maybe it wasn't.

Deep down I knew it was a bad idea to search for the source of the sound, but I always had a curios nature.

I loved observing people. I always observe costumers when I have nothing to do at the coffee shop. I never really cared much for social interaction but still was curious about their personalities, their lives, their stories. It was like a mystery to be solved, the unknown that always intrigued me.

"WAHHHHHHH!"

A sharp pained voice echoed through and caused my heart to skip a beat. My eyes widened at the unmistakable human scream which was filled with despair and ache.

My legs moved on its own accord to the source of the horrible sound.

I ran for several seconds as I heard a thud which caused me to stop.

The sound came from the alley just to the left of me.

I couldn't even image what sight was awaiting me, but adrenaline already ran through my body, all rationality flew away.

It was thrilling, it was wicked, but maybe if I had known what was waiting around the corner, I would have ran away.

My eyes widened, my breath was ragged, my heart pumping the blood faster, signaling my body to ran as fast as possible, but I was glued to the ground.

Shock encased my slightly trembling body, but it was not due to the lack of warmth.

No, it was him; the monster who stood in the middle of the alley in front of a blood covered body. Four tentacles shot from his back, one piercing through the lifeless body.

`Run. Run, you damn fool! RUN! ´, my mind screamed, but I couldn't, not until the monster suddenly turned his head toward me.

Panic took over while I stumbled backwards, tripping over my own feet. My rear hit the cold hard ground, creating a thud which rang through the lonely streets.

My gaze never left his features which were covered by a leather mask that only showed one eye; pitch black encircled shining red.

A gleaming metallic object broke the panic induced spell of numbness.

Hastily, I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the tentacle boy with the mask behind me.

`RUN!RUN! ´, I told myself over and over again.

Maybe it was luck, maybe fate, but I reached a busy street full with people, human beings, after some seconds, but still I couldn't slow down.

I ran all the way to the station, I ran all the way to the Academy, to my room. I only stopped when I ran into my room and shut the door behind.

Exhausted, I leaned my back against the door, my head hitting the wooden door.

My body was still trembling, adrenaline was still pumping through my veins, my heart hammered wildly against my chest as if it was about to explode. My lungs burnt, my breathing was erratic and my thoughts chaotic.

I didn't know how I made it to the academy alive; the way back was just a blur, a hazed memory.

`The gleaming thing...the gleaming thing´, the thought ran through my mind over and over again. I was able to catch sight of it and I could decipher it.

It was a golden pin with a rose and a spider lily, the crest of Anteiku Academy.

I slid down on the floor.

`No, no, no ´, I panicked and could barely hold back the tears which found their way to the surface of my eyes.

I thought it was a dream, a sick nightmare.

`No, you wanted it to be a nightmare. ´

But it's not. It's real. What I saw two years ago, and what I saw today, it was as real as it was cruel.

 _Maybe if I pretend that it was a dream, nothing will change._


End file.
